Call of the Wild
by Onyxlight
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a problem and he comes to the only logical conclusion... AU  Sess/a lot of people  LOL Humor/Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Call of the Wild - 1  
><strong>Words<strong>: 245  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (humor/smut)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sesshoumaru has a problem and he comes to the only logical conclusion...  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: If you know me than this should be obvious... and this is proof ^_^  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit.  
>Written for <strong>fanfic_bakeoff <strong>over at Lj

* * *

><p>They were driving him insane.<p>

Their constant presence, coupled with his instincts equaled a situation that was sure to be his undoing.

It was a morning like any other morning and the four of them were going about their business as per usual. Inuyasha was digging through the freezer in search of the frozen junk he called breakfast. Kouga was frying his usual pound of bacon. Bankotsu was sitting on the counter eating his way through the fruit bowl and Miroku was making the green tea and toast he had every morning.

Nothing was out of place, just another Saturday morning.

However, the only thing Sesshoumaru could see was eye candy. There was no other way to put how had recently come to view the other men that lived with him.

All he could see was the fact Kouga's hair was unrestrained, which was something only seen in the early hour of the day. On the flipside Inuyasha had taken to wearing his up in the morning left most of a nicely sculpted back on display. Bankotsu had developed a penchant for wearing nothing more than his pajama bottoms most mornings and Miroku… well everything that man did oozed sex. He was the only person Sesshoumaru knew that could turn washing dishes into a lewd affair.

So, as Sesshoumaru watched the flesh on parade known as his roommates move about the kitchen he came to a decision.

He would mate them all or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one thing to decide to mate them all but now Sesshoumaru had to figure out how to go about doing this.

He figured Miroku would be the best place to start. Over the years he'd seen the man take on various lovers and as long as a body talked and breathed it seemed to be fair game for him.

Man, woman, demon or human it didn't seem to matter to him.

With this in mind, Sesshoumaru waited until their resident equal opportunity lover was alone watching television one night to make his move.

Sitting on the sofa beside him as he watched some mundane talk show Sesshoumaru stuck up a conversation.

"You have been home in the evenings much more than usual. Have you grown tired of your night life?"

"Not really, just haven't seen anything that has peaked my interest."

"So you have grown bored of the city?"

"Not so much the city itself more like the people. You know me, I like a good challenge."

"Well if it's something new you crave and a challenge you seek," Sesshoumaru began as he let his hand rest on Miroku's thigh, "I may be able to assist you in this endeavor."

Wide amethyst eyes turned to look at him as a pale hand went still in the popcorn bowl, "Are… are you serious?"

"Am I the joking sort?"

Miroku shook his head no as he watched the ethereal looking demon beside him rise to his feet. When Sesshoumaru reached the doorway and Miroku had yet to move he said, "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Miroku was up and following as fast as his feet would carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Call of the Wild - 3  
><strong>Words<strong>: 284  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (humor/smut)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inuyasha grows curious and confronts Miroku...  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: If you know me than this should be obvious... and this is proof ^_^  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit.

* * *

><p>Phase one of Sesshoumaru's plan was a memorable success. He never would have thought a human could have been full of such surprises.<p>

Sesshoumaru was well aware of how the others in the house functioned and their relationship to each other. Miroku was Inuyasha's closest friend. He only had to be patient and he had faith that everything else would fall into place like dominoes.

It only took three days for Inuyasha to mention what his nose had to have known since the first morning. Sesshoumaru sat in the living room reading the paper as he eavesdropped on the conversation taking place in the den.

"I came to your room last night and you weren't there where did you disappear to?"

"Uh I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Miroku's vain attempt at whispering low enough for him not to hear.

"He did what!"

"Exactly what I said and it actually started three nights ago."

"So does this mean you two are an item?"

"I'm not sure, but you know me, I've never been one to question a good time. As it stands I'm willing to ride it out and see what happens."

There was quiet for a while before Inuyasha asked, "One to ten."

"Twelve my friend, he made damn good use of all of those centuries of life."

Sesshoumaru sat smirking as he listened to Miroku recount some of the things they've done.

For the next few days anytime Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru he gave him the once over and a questioning look.

In Sesshoumaru's eyes, things were definitely going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Phase three carried a bit more risk but according to the information Sesshoumaru was able to get out of Miroku, Inuyasha had a sexually curious streak a mile. He hadn't initially planned on involving Inuyasha soon but fate apparently had other plans.

It was Inuyasha's human night and he walked out on the deck in the middle of Sesshoumaru molesting Miroku in the hot tub. Towel in hand and frozen in place by shock Inuyasha stood there trying to wrap is brain around what he was seeing.

Miroku was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, his back pressed to the demons chest. His eyes were closed and considering where Sesshoumaru's hands disappeared into the water it wasn't hard to imagine what they were doing.

When Inuyasha didn't move Sesshoumaru whispered something in Miroku's ear that prompted the lust drenched and aroused man to reach out to is best friend.

When he hesitated Sesshoumaru gave Miroku's erection a firm squeeze and he followed the resulting moan with, "There is more than enough of me to go around Inuyasha. Can you name something more pleasurable than getting nice and dirty before getting clean?"

Curiosity won out over uncertainty and once he shed his clothing Sesshoumaru had two humans to play with under the moonless night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The events of the moonless night had put him ahead of schedule as far as his plan was concerned, because he knew wherever Inuyasha went Bankotsu always followed. He hadn't planned on having three of them in his bed so soon but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed watching the expressions on Bankotsu's face as Inuyasha told him about the hot tub incident. The two of them were on the balcony attached to Inuyasha's room as Sesshoumaru sat out on the patio reading a book as he enjoyed a glass of tea. Each time the shorter man looked down at him as if to confirm what Inuyasha was whispering to him the former demon lord merely smirked at the man as he continued to sip his tea.

Being the straight forward individual he's always been Inuyasha didn't beat around the bush and asked Bankotsu if he wanted to play too. Bankotsu shot Sesshoumaru a look as he pulled Inuyasha into the house for some privacy.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to make of that reaction and when Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones to pile into bed with him that evening he didn't question it.

Those two could be quite the handful.

It took the better part of a week for Bankotsu to approach Sesshoumaru and ask him what his motivations were to which Sesshoumaru replied, "Only one way to find out."

Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that whoever said that two was company and three was a crowd apparently either lacked stamina or had poorly chosen their companions.

He was enjoying every minute of it.


	6. Chapter 6

With Bankotsu, Miroku and Inuyasha as constant bed-mates, what followed was nothing short of amusing for Sesshoumaru to watch play out.

All of this nightly activity had caused a change in the usual morning routine and Sesshoumaru seized the opportunity. He knew Kouga had to know what was going on and if anything made the wolf demons hackles rise it was feeling left out.

So when Sesshoumaru sauntered into the kitchen Kouga was seated at the table quietly seething. He was there to retrieve Bankotsu's beloved bowl of fruit because he simply would not go another morning without it and considering all of the entertainment he's provided Sesshoumaru was more than happy to indulge him.

"Good morning, Kouga."

"It is for you I'm sure."

"Is there something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked feigning ignorant.

Kouga merely glared at him and went back to stuffing his face. Sesshoumaru asked again as he gathered up the bowl and when he was ignored he disappeared from the room.

When night fell and they all had yet emerge from Sesshoumaru's room Kouga had reached his boiling point. Marching up the stairs and down the hall he flung the door of Sesshoumaru's chambers open only to receive a shock.

"It's about damn time you got your head out of your ass and joined the fun," Inuyasha shouted.

"I was beginning to wonder about you my friend," Miroku chimed in from his position splayed across Sesshoumaru's lap.

"It figures you'd be the one late for the party," Bankotsu finally said once his mouth was free to speak.

"All of you can bite me you know that," Kouga grumbled as he peeled out of his clothing.

"Be careful what you wish for Ookami, we may do just that and then some."


End file.
